User talk:Lazarus Grimm/Archive 1
Welcome Hello Lazarus Grimm, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lazarus Grimm page. Please leave a message on User talk:Harold Burned-Mane if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 10:50, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Laz, welcome to the Sandbox Wiki. 11:08, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::OC's? What are those? 01:49, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::That was my first guess, but I wasn't sure. And yes, you can make 'OC' pages, it is kind of the point of this sandbox wiki. Kool Khajiit asked me the same thing when he first joined, he thought it only for RP related pages because the only pages in the wiki at the time were RP related. 11:16, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Lol Laz, you've been editing your User page ever since you joined this wiki. You'd think that you'd be done editing it. xD 21:11, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::Lol, I get it. 22:39, August 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Scary Events Yeah, you can add anything TES related. It doesn't matter if it is lore-breaking or not. As long as your fan-fiction is TES related it is welcome in the Sandbox. 18:07, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Myling Now that you created a page you should post an image on it so I can feature it on the main page. You can place a request for me to take a screenshot if you can't do it yourself, if you play on consoles. 21:20, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Lol, that must suck. 21:57, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Once you do I can put her in the mainpage's featured slideshow. 16:41, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Question I have a question Laz. Why do you add your content to the Fanon Wiki, the Roleplay Wiki and the Sandbox Wiki? 13:39, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :It just seems like a lot of extra work, especially since all the other Brave New World users are in the Sandbox. 13:49, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Nah, I'm not hurt. I was just confused. 14:03, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure the Fanon Wiki's mainspace is dead, since the only person to edit there in the past week has only been you and an Anon. 11:54, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Then I wish you luck, it seems you might need it. ;) You know I only have one edit on the Fanon Wiki because I reverted a major vandalism one a page which the admins didn't even notice. Also you should head over to the main page and add a fact about one of your articles. 15:10, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Did you know I don't know if you knew but I've added a Did You Know section to the main page. You may add a fact to it. 13:27, October 3, 2014 (UTC) AoI Laz Are you planning on Ghost-Wolf dying or do you want her to survive? Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:23, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : Surviving. Don't plan on killing her off yet so far. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 04:28, November 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Category Page To create a category page you can either just add an article to the category that you want. For Example: Adding Myling's page to the Spirit category, then you click on the category link and when it takes you there you click on the create button which is where the edit button should be. For the symbol you need to make a template using an image. Se here for how to do it :Template:BNW :Template:BNWIcon. 10:34, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Valkyrie I have renamed her page now that she has been added to the Clan Wars Canon as well, meaning it is no longer a page just about Ancient Legends. 17:22, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :Just say it. It was because the page was made as a regular article first instead of being created as a template. When making a template you must name the page "Template: " so it is created as a template page and doesn't count as a mainspace article. 17:33, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I meant to write "just saw it", referring to your message. I haven't noticed it until you mentioned it because of Maximus' message below yours. 17:45, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::No worries, that misspell did make me sound like a dick. As for tutorials, if I'm not mistaken Wikia has some on their main Wiki. But I guess we can make some as well, since plenty of people ask me and Kool how to make templates. On a side note, I was wondering if you have really abandoned Tamriel Total War. It is just Humble and me now so we could use a third person to keep the RP from going inactive. I was really enjoying your story about the Gorehounds and the Iron Hound in Solitude. 17:58, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Good to hear. Btw I have fixed the issue with the templates appearing in the search bar and counting as regular articles. 18:16, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Redirect pages The only way to fix that is to delete the redirects, which I have just done. Just contact me or another Admin so they can do that whenever you change the name of an article. 20:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Total War Hey Laz, I don't know if you saw but I made a new part for TTW. If you still plan on coming back I'd gladly welcome you. 00:07, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Compliment I must state that your Clan Wars Canon is excellent. I love how you expand the lore and turn the clans of Skyrim from several groups of rich snobs who do nothing but bicker into something that's much larger and more interesting. It's comparable to that of A Song of Ice and Fire and its spinoff books, show, games, etc. SwornKnight (talk) 22:45, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Categories I should mention that you should add all the categories at once, instead of doing them one at a time, when editing articles. It just clogs up the recent edits and is rather pointless to do them one at a time. Like for Lilja Ghost-Wolf you added first Characters in one edit, then Females in another, then Nords, then Nobility, etc. 16:17, February 3, 2015 (UTC) AoI Hey Laz, you need to post on AoI b/c the battle is close to finsihing and we need to move on. Emperor Maximus (talk) 12:41, February 18, 2015 (UTC) AoI Hey, Laz, AoI is going even slower than normal, and I noticed that you haven't said anything for a while. Have you been busy, or just didn't realise that it was still going on? Either way, it would be good to have Wraith do something! Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:25, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I can see how that would make things difficult! XD I can barely manage to keep ahead of one! Emperor Maximus (talk) 18:11, March 13, 2015 (UTC) A random question about TCW Very random, I know, but out of interest, how long after AL:NB is TCW? Helios "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 10:02, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Damn, I'm stupid. I meant Molon Labe, not AL:NB. :P Helios "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 00:39, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Forgotten Archives Hey, Laz! I can't come to chat right now, but I wanted to warn you of something and I think I can be cryptic enough here so you'll understand but others don't. The info regarding the 'wrong part' should be amongst the newly deceased's documents...So make sure they find it if I'm not online to do so myself. Sorry for the intrusion here xD The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 15:46, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Elder Effect Question: If you are going to make Skyrim, Hammerfell, High Rock and Cyrodiil into moons. What are you going to do with Stros M'Kai? 12:05, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :Why is Black Marsh a tropic planet? Other than the name not matching that of a tropic planet, neither the Turians or the Argonians lived in a tropic enviroment. 01:17, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Elder Effect Hey Laz, I have a question regarding Elder Effect. I haven't played ME yet, so I know little about th technology used during that time period. I read a few articles you created like Elder Effect and Nirn, but that's it. 1. I added a few images to the wiki and I was planning to use the technology used in the images in the upcoming RP. These are cyberpunk / exoskeleton images (see here, here, here and here .) I was wondering if these kinds of technology were already invented in the canon, and if not, would it still be applicable and be allowed to use? I also already created the pages (I did not add any sort of description concerning their equipment or weapons yet) for each character (Alpha , Beta , Charlie and Delta). (PS: I forgot when the RP was going to launch, so .. when was that gonna happen again?) Re : Re Elder Effect Thanks for replying to my earlier message, and sorry. I always thought these talk pages were a weird thing.. I'll go add the images to those pages soon. Alador1666 (talk) 13:49, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ((forgot to add these things again..)) Nostrum Opus Magnum Hey, youngblood! When do you want to put the new case on the map? Is there anything else you want to discuss? Let me know! The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 22:26, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :My internet connection died on me yesterday, couldn't be there. Well, alright then...let me know when you are ready to fire.The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 17:48, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey, Lazzy! Did you gave up? I'm getting closer to my vacation, so let me know when do you want to launch it...that is, if you still do. The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 20:28, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure, what date then?The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 22:56, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Lazzy? /\ The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 11:31, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Let me know, then...but I was hoping to play it while I'm still on my vacations. :/ The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 02:17, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello there Laz, guess who it is. That's right. IT'S ME! Emperor Maximus! :D Anyway, now that I'm back, Age can return to its mighty status as the least-action-packed RP ever! Now, I understand that I was gone for a long time, and I totally understand if people no longer want to take part in the RP for whatever reasons, and if that is the case then me, you, Laz, and Alador can work together to write up what would have happened, and we can start on a new AoI. Anyway, it's good to be back! Emperor Maximus (talk) 10:22, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, and on a separate note, here is my new dark-fantasy-brooding-and-menacing roleplay, if you want to join. Emperor Maximus (talk) 14:20, June 20, 2015 (UTC) EE images Where did you get the pictures for Elder Effect? They're really nice. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 22:32, June 26, 2015 (UTC) OK, thanks. I'll ask him, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 06:58, June 27, 2015 (UTC) AoI Hey Laz, you haven't been on AoI for a while. I don't know if that's because you're too busy to post often, or because you just forgot, but anyway. We could do with you coming back to continue the Wraith storyline. Emperor Maximus (talk) 11:00, July 9, 2015 (UTC) FA: Magnum Opus You did took sometime to warn me! XP I'll have to make you pay for that! Muahahahahaha... Cash or creditcard? The Old, The True, The Brave ������ 04:58, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Cartha: Images Thank you for fixing that image! Umm... I also uploaded two identical photos of that one. Do you know how to delete the other one? (the first one uploaded.) Thanks! I like pie (talk) 12:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Did you tell Harold for me? Because he deleted it, so thanks! I like pie (talk) 00:48, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Sudden Disappearance Sorry, Lazzy! My internet died on me and I sent a bunch of stuff that probably got lost. We'll talk tomorrow since you seem to have been called by the gods of Pillow and Blanket! Nighty!The Old, The True, The Brave ������ 00:52, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Mass Effect RP Hey Lazzy I just wanted to ask you a question about a certain RP... ;) I was wondering if your Mass Effect RP, which I cannot remember the name of, is still coming out? I haven't seen any hints or pages saying you cancelled it...so I am not sure. That is all... Thanks. Steward of LoN (talk) 12:07, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Wraith storyline Hey Laz, we've got to the point in AoI where the main group are about to face Leclaire, whcih relies on the Wraith storyline having been wrapped up. I don't mind that you haven't been involved with AoI recently, it doesn't make too much of a difference, but if possible can we sort out via talk page/chat what happened to Wraith/Lecaire, preferably with Alador's help as well? Emperor Maximus (talk) 10:59, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :It doesn't matter too much what happened. Perhaps Wraith was successful, freed the orphans, but Leclaire got away? Whatever it is, Leclaire should live. Perhaps contact Alador about it. Emperor Maximus (talk) 19:32, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there. Yeah, concerning Wraith.. well, since we're online roughly at the same time we should talk in chat about it next time we see each other there.Alador1666 (talk) 16:03, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, when and if I make AoI III it will probably be set quite a while later. Not decades, but more than a year or two. I like the idea of Wraith joining the Senate, and also the idea of their fight continuing through the centuries. Here's one idea: Axel Leclaire sent Wraith to investigate the kidnappings, he was ambushed by Leclaire's men and mortally wounded, and in his final moments he tells Victorius to do what must be done. Victorius picks up Wraith's mask, and then the credits roll (replace 'his/him/he' with 'her/she' as appropriate). That way we can have Victorius take over the roll, introducing the concept of a timeless crusader (and he basically becomes steampunk fantasy Batman). It's just a basic idea, and if you want you can make a blog post about what happened or alternatively wait until AoI II's epilogue, and write stuff down there. Emperor Maximus (talk) 19:52, August 13, 2015 (UTC)s :: I like the above idea alot and it is a good alternative. No arguments against it. Unless Lazz dissaproves, I think this will do as a good follow-up. Will you join AoI III though, Lazz? Alador1666 (talk) 20:00, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Fair. Laz isn't going with that idea, because he has a different one. All shall be revealed in the epilogue! For now we can work on the basis that Wraith freed the slaves, but didn't get Leclaire. Emperor Maximus (talk) 20:31, August 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Categories Well because this is a fanon wiki a lore category wouldn't really make sense. A history category would fit better I guess, if you mean to use it for things that happened long before your RP. But even then, I don't think it would fit all that well. As for Events, we currently only have Conflicts. Most Events should fit into the Conflicts category, if they don't then we'd need to make a category for them as well. 22:02, August 19, 2015 (UTC) The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. appearance for Bites-Ankles: Appearance: Reddish brown scales, long nose, and spikes going from the top-back of his head backward. Long teeth, which explains his name, and somewhat small feet, at least for his size. His size being 6'4 (Not too large for an Argonian, as one breed goes from 7-8 feet) and in weight being 218.3 pounds. Knosy Knight (talk) 01:35, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your Brains Congratulations on the your promotion Laz! :D Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 16:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) NO Hey, Lazzy! Wanted to ask...do you plan on finishing up your characters' stories on NO or not? 'Cause we're getting to the RP's end and since Kyrie would be the one to stop the DM...well, I need to know as soon as possible. Sorry for intruding here. The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 21:13, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Lazzy. Take your time, it doesn't have to be today, I just wanted to know. My deepest condolences. The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 00:47, September 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ja'Zahn Absolutely amazing :D Thank you so much! Granted, I have to turn the brightness to max to see his face, but amazing nonetheless! Seryio (talk) 06:07, September 10, 2015 (UTC)